vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Archie
Who is Lusa? A mysterious Fox Girl in VR, and a rather intelligent and very calm person. He is an older member of the community and has been around for a very long time. Known to be a quite a serious & rational person, being very caring, honest, realistic, and sometimes blunt. He is considered to be very good friends with MitchieD, VR_Shana, KuriGames, and many others. Lusa is a very philosophical person and loves to write fantasy, he does a lot of it in his spare time if he isn't spending that time on VRChat or Streaming, as such he considers himself an amateur writer. He's considered a very selfless person as he likes to spend his time helping people, as according to him, seeing other people around him happy, makes him happy. He also absolutely adores cute things. History / Biography Lusa is a Streamer / Content Creator, and one of the very few older VRChat players that is still active in the game to this day. Lusa started actively playing on the 8th of November by downloading the game on Steam, and made a new account under his current name, Lusa. His In-Game Avatar is an edited version of the Silver Fox with a silver crown, which he's had for quite a long time, and which he still constantly edits. Lusa is most notably known for his supportive nature toward the community and the people around him, through helping out in community projects and helping those in moral and/or emotional conflict, and more. He is educated in psychology, having studied it in the past and often applies his knowledge to help people. Quotes * "The truth is incontrovertible. Malice may attack it, ignorance may deride it, but in the end; there it is." * "Your value doesn’t decrease based on someone’s inability to see your worth." * "For every good reason there is to lie, there is a better reason to tell the truth." * "Forgiveness is an attribute of strength, as such the weak cannot forgive. When you choose to forgive, you in no way change the past; but you sure do change the future." * (to MitchieD) "Hey look, it's the black guy." * (to LittleGuardian & Kamizhou) "There's something strange about you mutes rubbing each other up." * "I heard the word "smash" and I rushed right over." * "I have a skills particular set of very." * "Can we not talk about call of duty? That game is as gay as Esdesu" * “You will address me as Daddy from now on.” Said to his Stream Chat Trivia * Lusa's Community "The Mansion", is known to be a very supportive community with no boundaries. * Lusa, as well as RayZay; is the Founder and Ex-Leader of the VRYou Podcast, but is no longer part of it. He left the Podcast in June 2018 due to several reasons, most notably to pursue other plans & projects. * Lusa is a Co-Founder of the VRC Sanctuary and has done most of the work setting the initial Server up. Although the VRCS doesn't run on it's original purpose anymore, Lusa has passed ownership to his friend Salt Breaker, who now runs it as a hub for friends. * Ever since it's releases, Lusa's favorite worlds on VRChat have been the Hyperdimension of Ozicom ''and the ''Classic Gaia Night Worlds. * Before joining the VRC Community, Lusa was known as Abysma, and still uses this name in several games. * Lusa had taken a curious interest in MitchieD in particular soon after Mitchie joined the community, although no one seems to know exactly why, as he hasn't stated this himself, but they've grown to be very close friends over time, considering each other even as Brothers now. * Lusa is the original creator of the VRChat Edition Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards Collection which can be found on his Twitter Although he has halted the creation of it currently, he aims to continue working on the cards as soon as he has more time for it again. * Lusa has adored KuriGames for a long time, and as time progressed, the two have become very good friends. * Lusa loves to write, and has actually written some of the lore & stories of a couple of VRC RP characters. His favorite Writer and inspiration is Arthur Conan Doyle who is responsible for the Sherlock Holmes books. * Lusa's favorite shows/anime are Sherlock, Lucifer, Doctor Who, K-Project, Durarara, Baccano, and Fate/Zero. * Lusa loves Taiyaki, you can bribe him with it...Category:People Gallery Lusa's Sons.png |Lusa's Sons, Mitchie & Dalely LusaFoxModel.png |Lusa's VRChat Model LusaPats.png |Lusa & Pats ♥ Links * Twitter: https://twitter.com/LusaTV * Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/Lusa_ * YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCSKi9HmwgAKpJEvuy6av1vQ * The Mansion: https://discord.gg/zWyv3e9 * AskFM: https://ask.fm/LusaTV * DeviantArt: https://www.deviantart.com/LusaTV Videos & Clips * [https://clips.twitch.tv/ProudRamshackleTarsierHumbleLife Das pretty ghey] * [https://clips.twitch.tv/SpinelessSeductiveBunnyAsianGlow Dalely I'm gonna kill you if you stand up] * [https://clips.twitch.tv/GorgeousSmoggyGrassDxAbomb Yaes] * [https://clips.twitch.tv/ResourcefulEphemeralFinchPraiseIt Lusa drinking a lot] * [https://clips.twitch.tv/ImpartialFrozenCarrotRaccAttack Caressing Rakaiju till she falls asleep] * [https://clips.twitch.tv/CharmingArtisticNuggetsDancingBaby Dalely exploding at Lusa's Wedding] * [https://clips.twitch.tv/AgileBoldCormorantBCouch REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE] * [https://clips.twitch.tv/BenevolentOptimisticEyeballRlyTho AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA] * [https://clips.twitch.tv/AcceptableDeadOtterWholeWheat Absolute Unit at work] * [https://clips.twitch.tv/PolitePreciousBurritoStrawBeary Nagzz's confused "Hullo..?"] * [https://clips.twitch.tv/EvilCrispyAnacondaArgieB8 Kuri & Lusa being intimate] * [https://clips.twitch.tv/PoorAgileMelonThisIsSparta Kuri & Lusa, best friends forever] * [https://clips.twitch.tv/BelovedTrustworthyGorillaNomNom A bunch of mickeys] * [https://clips.twitch.tv/VainHilariousHyenaTBTacoRight Slow mode dolphin slap] * [https://clips.twitch.tv/PrettiestSpeedyJackalMcaT I get sprung...] * [https://clips.twitch.tv/HorribleEsteemedStarSuperVinlin Apparently on a date with Dounatsu] * [https://clips.twitch.tv/DeliciousPeppySharkSmoocherZ Nice plane impression!] * [https://clips.twitch.tv/ElegantArtsyPotatoPermaSmug Destroyed with Cuteness] Category:Characters Category:Articles Still Underconstruction